This application represents a competing renewal for a Vision Research Core Center Grant, now in it's tenth year, which funds support facilities and services for 25 researchers that comprise the Core faculty in the Cullen Eye Institute, Baylor College of Medicine. Major program areas include diseases of the retina and choroid: the cornea; and the sensory- motor visual system. Research activities include investigation of the anatomy, biochemistry, cell biology, physiology, molecular biology, immunology and pathology of the neural retina, retinal pigment epithelium, choroid, retinal organization and information processing, lens and cataractogenesis, the role of herpes viruses and corneal disease, endogenous fungal endophthalmitis, glaucoma and visual dysfunction in stabismus and amblyopia. Eight basic research support modules are proposed and are listed below in order of our prioritized needs. -Administration-Research Photography-Image Analysis-Electron Microscopy- Equipment-Research Workshop-Molecular Biology-Animal Facilities In addition, a clinical research support module is also proposed which will bring clinical researchers into our Core who have not previously been supported through this mechanism.